


Ambition (Lucius Malfoy)

by Sadylovespie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cheating, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/M, I'm so sorry, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, What book is this set in? Idk you tell me, age gap, all characters are of age, christmas break, enemies to lovers type beat, moral crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadylovespie/pseuds/Sadylovespie
Summary: Ambition may be my name, but I have no desire for anything. I want nothing more than to lay low for the rest of my life and live without trouble. But trouble has a way of finding me, and his name is Lucius Malfoy.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Ambition (Lucius Malfoy)

The Slytherin common room was always a little drafty, but I liked the cold. The black leather couches felt luxurious, and the forest green accents contrasted beautifully. In quiet moments like this you could here the occasional lake creature pass by, casting shadows over the room. Eerie, but beautiful in it's mystical elegance. I was sitting there, my homework strewn across the table, holding my feathered quill and piece of parchment.

"Come on, Draco. Be a dear and help me out."

The platinum blonde boy scowled at me. I pouted and he sighed. "Fine, Ambi. What do you need?"

I moved to sit next him. "I just need you to proofread my essay for me."

He scowled even more. "Why did you do this already? It isn't due until next week."

"Hermione and I want to compare tomorrow, so I want to at least make a first revision."

"Really, you're still hanging around that filthy mudblood?"

I tapped his cheek with my hand, and he looked at me in shock. My tone lowered. "Draco, Hermione is my friend. Because you are family I won't punch you right here, but please respect those I hang out with as I do your friends."

He mumbled an apology and picked up the parchment aggressively. He read for a couple of seconds before throwing it back down and looking at me. "Does Aunt Leanna know that you're still staying around her? And does Mother?"

We had this conversation every month or so, so I imagined that he already knew my answer. "My mother knows, and so does Aunt Cissy. They may not approve, but I choose my friends, not them. However, I do appreciate the concern from family." I patted his leg and returned to my homework.

He hesitated before saying, "Father also cautioned against it."

My mouth went dry. "Lucius? Why would he care?"

"He doesn't think it's appropriate for you to be with a mu- muggle-born. Especially since you're a pureblood."

I stood up, disgruntled. "Your father has no business with what I do. Please inform him of that." I said the words with more courage than I felt. Lucius had never paid me attention, and I was very much thankful for that. Draco would be sure to run off to his father and tell him what I said, exactly. Of course, that shouldn't be a problem since I would be spending the holidays with Mother. We might run into each other, but he would never confront me in front of Auntie and Mother.

I went into my dormitory. The forest green and black theme continued, only the green took the forefront. Plush green carpets and black fur rugs made the flooring cozy and luxurious. The bed posts were black and black sheer curtains hung around them. The duvets were forest green and velvety while the pillows were black with embroidery of the serpent. In the center of the room was a changing screen for privacy. The bathroom was at the back of the dormitory, and it was equally beautiful with its green marble and black fixtures.

I saw the fake smile from Pansy and smiled back. She loathed me, with reason of course. I was with her precious Draco, and our bond was stronger than anything she could ever hope. I was the quintessential "childhood friend" and my opinion mattered more than any silly girl. She wasn't stupid though, and knew that if she wanted to be with Draco she would have to be on good terms with me. Not that I would ever let him date her. He deserved someone who could challenge his opinions, not a doormat.

She came over and sat in my bed while I got changed behind the screen. "Are you staying with the Malfoys this Christmas, Ambi?"

I rolled my eyes but answered her question. Always fishing for information. "No, I don't imagine so. Mother and I are going somewhere tropical. She hates the cold weather dreadfully."

"Oh really," she asked, her tone becoming more cheerful. "I was talking to Draco about visiting with his family. Narcissa has been encouraging me too as well."

"Ah. I wouldn't get your hopes up." I said, coming out from behind the screen. "Aunt Cissy means the best of course, but it's rare for Draco to bring anyone over." I sat on the bed and patted her hand. "Usually they only invite those who are close to the family." My smile may have seemed mocking, but she couldn't call me out. And she was _not_ smart enough to figure it out if it was genuine.

She giggled shrilly. "Well, maybe that will change this year, Ambition. I should be off to bed then. Goodnight."

I slid under the covers and closed my eyes. I smiled at the sound of her tossing and turning and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day I woke up and got dressed hurriedly. It was a weekend, but Hermione and I wanted to read in the library before going to Hogsmeade. I wore black fleece-lined leggings and a black sweater with a deep v-neck. My boots were black as well and ended. just below my knee I put on the necklace my mother gave me; a silver snake. Once I put it on it began to move, wrapping around my neck like a choker. It doubled as a protective measure, and looked elegant as well. I grabbed my cloak and bag before leaving the dorm and going into the common room.

Draco was already awake, surprisingly. He stood when he saw me. I smiled at him. "What are you doing up so early? I usually only see you at breakfast, lazy bones."

He rolled his eyes and stepped closer. "Are you going somewhere today," he asked.

"I'm going to the library with Hermione and then to Hogsmeade. Is something wrong, Draco?"

He scowled. "Oh so you forgot about my Quidditch match then?"

My eyes widened. I had completely forgotten that it was tonight, I thought that the season was over. "With the... Hufflepuff's, right? I did forget it was tonight, but you know I'll be there."

He instantly brightened up. "Good. Mother and Father will be there too. Mother has missed you terribly."

I did miss Aunt Cissy, but I was dreading seeing Lucius. Draco had surely already written to him, and I did not want those cold green eyes one me, burning with disapproval. I shivered and gave Draco a small smile. "I can't wait to see her again."

He smiled more, and I felt my chest ache. He didn't smile nearly enough these days. "I know. Are we going down to breakfast then?"

"It is a little early but I suppose so. Remember to get your potions work done this weekend, Draco. You're lucky that Snape gave you another week already." We walked out of the common room and up the flight of stairs. They began to move as we spoke.

He smirked. "He knew that you would help me, of course."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the rail. I pulled my wand out and poked him with it. "I will not help you. Unless you come study with Hermione and I."

I didn't expect to see the hesitation on his face. He was actually thinking about it, which stunned me.

"Will anyone else be there," he whispered.

I smiled at his nervousness. "No. Potter and Weasley rarely join us, so there's nothing to worry about. Nobody goes to the library this early anyway. Are you sure you want to come?"

He swallowed. "I really do need your help, Ambi. Father instructed me to raise my grades." I was sure that Lucius had done more than "instructed." He often berated Draco, a fact I knew from spending the holidays there when I was 14. Since then, my fear and disgust grew.

The stairs connected to the ones leading to the great hall and we began making our way there. I was quiet for a few seconds longer. "I will help you," I finally said. "But when we are around Hermione you will not call her names. Promise?"

He scowled but nodded. I grinned and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "You know, it's not like she ever asked to be a muggle-born, Draco. And even with the inherent setbacks she has managed to excel in every magical aspect. She's not different from you and I."

"Please don't argue with me, Ambition. You know that I can't agree with you. If Father found out he would kill me."

"He won't find out," I said firmly. "I'm not going to say anything to him about this, and neither are you."

The panic in his eyes faded. "I won't say anything to him. Do not talk about her in front of him, okay? He was angry when I—" He stopped abruptly and my heart sank. So he had told him what I said then. I continued walking in silence and Draco made no move to speak either. We arrived for breakfast, and I could see only a handful of people at the tables.

We sat next to some other Slytherins who started making a conversation with Draco. He changed completely; his arrogance and snarky personality taking the forefront. I had gotten used to the double sides of his personality. Of course, one would say I was double sided myself. I didn't judge Draco, I knew that he wanted to please his family more than anything.

I loaded my plate as usual. I took every meal to heart, and I rarely found something I didn't like. Luckily the calories had all ended up in the right places. I might be heavier than other girls, but I certainly had more than enough curves. I was confident with my body regardless, and I dressed in ways that showed off my curves— hence the tight fitting sweater and leggings.

I made idle chatter with the other Slytherins as they slowly joined. Patsy was one of the last to sit down and her eyes locked on Draco immediately.

"What are you doing after breakfast," she asked him. He turned to me in panic.

I sighed and smoothly said, "Draco and I will be studying in the library."

Her smile fell but it came back within a second. "There won't be a problem if I join you then? I've been struggling with—"

"It would be too difficult," I interrupted. I could tell she took my words the wrong way. I elaborated. "I mean, I already have my hands full with Draco." I leaned across the table and whispered, "Between you and me, he more than needs the help." I straightened. "But you're more than welcome to join us next weekend. And if you need help I'm almost always in the common room." The last bit was useless; she had never reached to me for help. Well, not directly. She usually asked Draco after I explained it all to him. And it fed his ego to answer, of course.

She gave me that fake smile once again and her tone seemed strained when she replied. "Oh, nevermind then. The assignment is due this week in any case. I'm sure I can figure it out."

"Well, in that case Draco and I should be going then." I stood and began to walk away.

"Aren't we leaving breakfast a little early?"

I smirked at him as we walked to the library. "Usually I'd be gone by now, you know. I don't really talk at breakfast."

He grumbled next to me. "Because you're always in a foul mood when you wake up."

I thwacked him with my book, my mouth agape. "And I wonder _who_ puts me in a mood. You always chat away while I'm trying to eat my food in peace. And don't think I didn't hear you giving out the answers to the work I helped you with. I should start charging at this rate."

"As if you need the money." He scoffed and rubbed his injured arm.

We walked into the library and as I had said, there was no one there. However, I knew that Hermione would be seated in the back closest to the Restricted Section. I made my way there, Draco following me hesitantly.

Hermione looked up with a smile that quickly faded. She looked surprised and confused, which I expected but at least she wasn't angry. I sat down across from her and Draco sat next to me. I started taking my materials out, ignoring the tense air.

"Ambition," she whispered. I looked up, acting as if this was a normal occurrence.

I waved my quill between them. "Hermione, Draco. Draco, Hermione." I began scribbling on a piece of parchment.

Hermione rolled her eyes at me and my lips quirked. "Alright, alright." I sighed. "Draco needed some help with his work and so I invited him to study with us. He has agreed to be cordial, which I hope it alright with you."

She shook her head and began writing herself. "You could have at least warned me," she gently chided. She still seemed wary of Draco, which was understandable. I did my best to keep him from bullying her, but it was difficult when we were younger.

"I suppose you're right." I turned to look at Draco. "Feel free to start on whatever. If you have any questions we'll do our best to answer."

The tension slowly dissolved as we worked on our work, with the silence occasionally being broken either by Hermione and I conferring over an answer or by Draco asking me a question. I noticed that the two avoided looking at each other, but I was happy that he was at least being cordial.

However Draco asked me a question I found difficult to answer. I couldn't remember why it was important to distinguish between the hair that grew on the head of a poughkeepsie and the hair that grew on the palms.

"Hermione knows, I think. Ask her."

I said the answer instinctively and froze. Draco scowled and looked down at his work once again. I was relieved that he hadn't asked something along the lines of _Why should I ask the filthy mudblood_?

He dropped his quill in frustration and I could hear him grind his teeth. "Granger. What's the answer to this?"

I looked at him, mouth agape. Hermione looked just as surprised. Hesitantly she began to speak, going into detail about how the hair on the palms were poisonous and inedible due to a toxin they secreted, whereas the head hairs were sweet, like black licorice. I found it disgusting either way, personally, but at least Draco was listening attentively. Sure, he might've been a little rude with his question, but this was more than I had expected.

After two hours we finished up. Draco hadn't asked Hermione any other questions after that, and he made no move to make conversation either. Instead Hermione and I had idly talked about our plans for Hogsmeade. Since the quidditch match was tonight, we decided to postpone our visit together u til next weekend. Of course, it would be our last together until after Christmas break, so we excitedly chatted about it.

Draco walked out of the library to find Crabbe and Goyle. I personally didn't like the two, but they were genuinely good friends to him so I didn't hate them. I just thought they were a bit like buffoons.

Hermione and I parted shortly after. Potter and Weasley didn't particularly like me since I was friends with Draco, and so I avoided them. I didn't hold it against her; it was difficult for anyone to actually like me. Most were scared of jealous of my family pedigree, and others only liked me for my money and closeness to the Malfoys. It was a bit lonely, but I didn't mind it most of the time.

I went back to the dormitory so that I could write Mother and Aunt Cissy a letter and read a book until the quidditch match. It was my usual routine for the weekends, and I preferred reading my mail in privacy rather than at the breakfast table.

Mother and Aunt's letters were normal. Mother discussed the family business, and brought up our vacation. Aunt asked how Draco was doing, how his grades were, and how he was getting along with everyone. I realised that I had stepped into the role as informant, but it didn't bother me. After all, Draco was essentially family, and Father also told me how important it was to look out for family.

Once I finished writing the letters I have them to my owl and opened the window. Fae, my barn owl, swooped out with a small coo in my direction. I smiled at the cuteness and shut the window. I shivered at the cold that had been let in. Even though the common room was under the lake, the dormitories were well above the ground. I always thought it would be colder in the common room given it was under the lake, but despite the occasional chill it could be quite warm.

I picked up my book and descended the stairs to the common room. The match wasn't until later in the day, so I had a few hours to kill. I might as well read a trashy romance in the meantime.


End file.
